Just When You Thought You've Seen It All
by R2J9
Summary: This is going to be a big crossover, but even if you don't know a thing about what its crossed with, (ahem, Hannibal) it doesn't matter. Hooray! I FINALLY added chapter 4!
1. Default Chapter

Just When You Thought You've Seen it All- by Brownie

**Just When You Thought You've Seen it All**- by Brownie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, not even the random guy that shows up needing stitches. So don't sue me. 

Side Note- ***Important*** This is a bit of a crossover between ER and a certain other character. Yes, the one I just mentioned not owning. I totally plan on telling all of you who it is before the staff of ER finds out, but just out of curiousity I'll wait a while to see if anyone can guess. Also ***important***, just because you don't know who the character is (even after I tell you the name) doesn't mean you won't understand or won't enjoy the story or anything. It just means you'll miss out on a few inside jokes. Nothing important.

***

Dr. Corday looked around the ER, a small smile on her face. It was her first day back, and she hadn't realized how much she'd missed the place. She knew she'd have to face Romano in a little while, but right then she was just glad to be back.

"Welcome back, Elizabeth," Dr. Weaver said, "How are you? How's the baby?"

"We're both find," Corday told her, "Did I miss anything interesting?"

"Not since that bastard shot all those people," Weaver said, "Business as usual. I'll see you later." She disappeared into the curtains area.

Corday took one last look around before heading towards the elevators. "Pardon me, are you a doctor?" The voice behind her nearly sent her jumping to the roof. Very precise and hiding, some slight accent, it had an almost metallic rasp as if it hadn't been used in a while.

"Yes, yes I am," she said, turning around, "How can I help you?"

"It seems that the stitches in my hand have broken, and I wondered if perhaps someone could fix them for me." She looked up at his peircing blue eyes and immediately averted hers down the hallway. She never thought she'd be so happy to see Dr. Malucci.

"Dave!" she called, waving at him before she even bothered to look at the guy's hand. Malucci walked towards them, but the guy didn't turn to look until he spoke up.

"Hey, great to see you back," Malucci said, "Whaddya need?"

"This man needs his stitches redone, if you don't mind. Dr. Romano is waiting for me."

"Yea, sure, no problem," Malucci said, "Just follow me, we'll have that fixed up in no time." Corday sighed in relief as Malucci led the guy away. Something about him was just… creepy. She stepped into the elevator and tried to prepare herself to face the terror that was Romano.

***

Note: Yea, it's a bit short, but I wanted to see if anyone could guess who he is. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. If you have any clue who this 'creepy' guy is, go right ahead and guess in the little review box down there. And review while you're at it!


	2. do you think you can dissect me with thi...

Just When You Thought You've Seen it All- by Brownie

**Just When You Thought You've Seen it All**- by Brownie

Disclaimer: I don't own a single one of these people.

Side Note: Well, only one person guessed right, and I applaud that person. I guess I didn't give enough clues, but that's okay. Should I tell you who it is? I think I will, it will make the story a bit more… interesting if you know who it is. The one and only Dr. Hannibal Lecter. For those of you who read the books, this is set between his escape in Silence of the Lambs and his appearance in Hannibal, where he just had his sixth finger removed a little while ago.For those of you who don't know who Hannibal is, I am shocked. He was a brilliant phsyciatrist, but also a murderer and a cannibal. Yes, a cannibal. He eats people. Are you sure you want to read on now?

***

"So, what's your name?" Malucci asked as he pulled broken bits of stitches out of the guy's hand.

"Dr. Fell. I am a pshyciatrist."

"Yea? One of our pshyciatrists was recently fired," Malucci told him.

"The doctors working here don't like this… Romano much, do they?" He seemed to have ignored Malucci's statement.

"No, not much," Malucci said, head tilted suspiciously, "How'd you know that?" Dr. Fell just shrugged and was silent. Malucci finished with the broken stitches and went over to the drawers. He rummaged around tyring to find what he needed when Dr. Fell spoke up again.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Malucci turned to face him.

"Act so arrogant. You grin like an idiot when you should be acting professional and earning your patient's confidence. Arrogance is a sign of weakness. Malucci, that's an Italian name, yes? Tell me… Dave, did your father beat you as a child?"

Malucci stood gaping for a moment, for once unable to find anything to say. He slammed the drawers shut. When he was finally able to talk, it came out in a growl. "You don't know anything about my father." He glared at Dr. Fell for a moment, then said, "I'll be right back, I'm out of stitches." And he slammed the door hard behind him.

***

Dr. Greene was taking his coat off in the lounge when Malucci stormed in. "Are you okay?" Greene asked, noticing that Malucci seemed a bit pale, yes his eyes were angry. Something must have happened.

"Dr. Greene, thank God you're here," he said, "I need you to take a patient of mine."

"What's the problem?" Greene asked.

"He needs stitches."

"Stitches?"

"In his hand."

"His hand." Greene stared at Malucci. "Really, Dave, stitches in someone's hand isn't too difficult. It's one of the first things you should have learned."

"Don't give me that bull, Dr. Greene. I know how to stitch his hand."

"You're wasting my time with this, Dave. Spit it out or move out of my way."

"He phsyco-analyzed me! I was just phsyco-analyzed by my own patient."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, he's a phsyciatrist." Greene started to shove past Malucci to get to the door. "Dr. Greene, wait!"

"Dave, do you have any idea how stupid that just sounded?" Greene asked.

"He wasn't with me for more than three minutes, and I barely even spoke to him, and he practically dissected me down to my childhood!" Malucci was shifting uncomfortably now.

"Maybe he's just a good phsyciatrist," Greene said, still trying to get past.

"I can't go back in there," Malucci said, and Green finally understood what he had been trying to get at.

"Fine, I'll take him," he said.

"Thanks Dr. Greene, I owe you one." Malucci pratically threw the guy's chart at him before bolting back out the door.

Dr. Greene walked out a moment after him. He was passind admit when Frank stopped him. "Hey, Dr. Greene, you'll never believe who Malucci's patient almost looks like." He had one of his infamous papers in his hand. "This guy's number one in America's Most Wanted." He waved the paper in the air, and Weaver grabbed it.

"No more of this, Frank," she said, tearing it up, "Do what you're supposed to be doing." She turned to Greene. "Doesn't look a thing like him anyway. Frank's got some imagination."

"Speaking of Malucci's patient, I'll be taking over," Green told her.

"What? Why? Didn't he only need stitches?" Weaver asked.

Greene shrugged. "They gut got him a little shaken up. Maybe he talked to Frank." Frank mumbled something under his breath. Weaver just looked pissed. So Greene left before either of them decided to release their wrath on him. He looked at the name on the chart- Dr. Fell- before entering the room.

"What happened to the other doctor?" he asked immediately. His voice was very chilling, and Greene had to resist the urge to rub his arms.

"He went on lunch break," Greene said, pulling supplies out of the drawers.

"That's two lies I have heard today, and both from doctors," Dr. Fell said, "Dr. Malucci told me there wree no stitches in this room. And you just lied about him going on lunch break."

"How do you know?" Greene asked. He could understand now why Malucci had been so nervous.

"It's 9:30 in the morning. Dr. Dave has no reason to be afraid of me. I don't see what he has to be embarassed about. What about you, Doctor…"

"Greene."

"What about you, Dr. Greene? Do I frighten you?"

"No."

"Then why are you just standing there? Come on now, I won't bite. I would like to leave sometime today."

"Of course," Greene said, taking the seat across from Dr. Fell, "This won't take long at all." Dr. Fell was silent the entire time his hand was stitched, but Greene could almost feel his eyes burning into his skull.

After what seemed like forever, Greene tied off the stitches and got to his feet. "I'll write you a prescription for some medicine to keep that from getting infected."

"How's the baby?" Dr. Fell asked.

"Oh, just great," Greene said, smiling at the thought of his daughter as he continued writing, "She's already babbling quite well. It won't be long before she starts talking." A pause. "How'd you know I have a baby?"

"I met your wife at the elevators."

Now Greene dropped his pen. "How do you know all this?" he asked. He found himself eyeing the door.

"You two have the same scent. New house, new baby… It wasn't always like that though, was it? You have quite a scar on your head."

"Well, that's life," Dr. Greene said, staying composed, "Besides, its not nearly as interesting as that extra knuckle of yours." He paused, expecting a reaction, but Dr. Fell showed none. "You can pick up your prescription at the desk." Greene shut the door behind him and stood there for a moment, not knowing what to think about this. Finally, though, it came to him. "I'm going to kill Malucci for this one."

***

Note: Don't take that last line literally. And don't consider this a cliffhanger, the most that Greene will do is chew him out a bit. However, "Dr. Fell" (ahem, Hannibal) might have a different chewing in mind… evil cackle.


	3. fava beans and a nice chianti

Just When You Thought You've Seen It All – by Brownie

**Just When You Thought You've Seen It All** – by Brownie

Disclaimer- Dammit, I still don't own any of them.

Side Note: Yea, its short. So put a gun to my head and paint the wall with my brains. (Disclaimer: I don't know where I got that line, but I don't own it, so don't sue me.)

***

Dr. Greene watched out the corner of his eye as Dr. Fell picked up his prescription and left the building. He then turned his eyes on Malucci, who seemed to be filling out a chart but was really watching Greene nervously. Luckily Weaver stepped in before one of them snapped.

"Malucci, what's this I heard about you passing off a patient?" Weaver asked, "I looked at the chart. A child could have handled it."

"Not this guy, chief," Malucci said, jumping to his feet. "He was a regular maniac."

"As opposed to an irregular maniac," Greene put in. Weaver shot him a glare and he shut up.

"If he was crazy, why didn't you call for an evaluation?" she asked, "There was absolutely no reason for you to pass him on to Mark."

"Yea, but…"

"No 'buts' Malucci. You be lazy on your own time. If I catch you again, you'll be filling out charts for months. The pile will reach the top of that thick skull of yours." Happy with the ending note, Weaver walked away. Malucci was a notorious last-word freak, but he wouldn't be getting it in this time.

"What're you grinning at?" Malucci asked Greene once Weaver was out of hearing range, "I saw the look on your face, what'd the guy say to you?"

"None of your business," Greene said, "Doctor's confidentiality rule and all that."

"Oh, come on, you know he got to you." Malucci didn't seem to know when to quit. "He didn't threaten you, did he?"

"I would have called security if he had," Greene answered, "Go make yourself useful, Dave. Save a life." Greene headed towards the lounge then, his shift being over.

"Real funny, Greene," Malucci called after him, "Someday you'll be hit by a car or something, and you'll wish you'd been nicer to me!"

***

Kovac didn't get in until late afternoon that day. He wasn't even in the doors when an ambulance roared up behind him. He ran over to meet the paramedics as the pulled their patient out the back.

"What do you have?" he asked. He looked down at the patient, who was lying on the gurney on his side. Seeing the amount of blood from the guy's back, Kovac was surprised he was still alive.

"Knife wound to the back," one of the paramedics said, "Wasn't enough to just stab the guy, though, it looks like they cut him up badly." They wheeled him into Trauma One, where Weaver and the nurses were waiting.

"Get some O-neg!" Weaver immediately told the nurses, "Kovac, find out where all that blood is coming from." He quickly got gloved and goggled. He poked around the knife wound, trying to find the source of all that blood.

"I need suction over here, I can't see a thing," he said. The thing didn't help a bit, though, he still couldn't see anything. It took him another few seconds to realize why- there was nothing there, it was a big empty space. "Kerry, please tell me this isn't where his liver should be."

"Yes, that's where it should be, why?!" she shouted, setting the packets of O-neg up for a transfusion.

"Because it's not there." Everyone in the room froze, Weaver included.

"Not there?" she asked, "If its not there, then where is it?"

"It looks like its been cut out." Kovac looked up to see that Weaver actually looked a bit green. "Do you want to call it?" She looked down at the big puddle of blood that was now on the floor. 

"Time of death, 5:45." Kovac tossed his gloves to the floor and left the room. He was immediately bombarded with questions from the cops waiting outside.

"Did he die?" one of the asked.

"Yes," Kovac said, "He didn't make it. Whoever did this cut out his liver."

"And you couldn't reattatch it?" one of the younger, dumber cops asked.

"No, I couldn't reattatch it. It wasn't there. Why don't you go put a search out for it? You find missing cars, don't you? You should be able to find a missing organ." Kovac walked away after that, fuming. How could anyone take another person's liver? The thought made him sick to his stomach. The scariest part though, was that it looked professional. It looked like whoever had done it had known what they were doing.

***

Note: I like reviews. 


	4. do you spook easily?

Just When You Thought You've Seen It All – by Brownie

**Just When You Thought You've Seen It All** – by Brownie

Disclaimer: Well, what can I say?

Side Note: I still can't believe this is taking me so long. I have the whole story mapped out in my head, yet I do nothing. Don't quit reading it yet, though! I promise, the ending will be… well, there's an ending in sight! And sorry if the story itself seems a bit rushed. I have a habit of getting right into it and skipping good places for subplots, but I don't have the patience, and I haven't perfected the science of space filler yet. I'm working on it though, just not right now

***

It had been about two weeks since the liver episode in the ER. Dave had found the whole thing extremely funny. Of course, he hadn't been there to see it. All of the ER had cracked their share of jokes about it, all except Weaver and Kovac. The jokes stopped a week and a half later. All they knew was that Dave followed Kovac into the lunchroom with a gross smelling brown paper back, and came running back out with whatever it had been mashed into his hair. He'd been avoiding Kovac since.

Dr. Corday was on her way to the elevator a few days after this, wondering if they would ever find out what was actually in that bag, when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"It has only been two weeks, surely you recognize me," he said. She turned to see a man standing in the hallway, wearing sunglasses.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't recognize you. Were you a patient of mine?" she asked, hoping that he wasn't. How embarrassing if she couldn't remember the poor guy after only two weeks.

"No, I only met you in passing," he said, slipping the sunglasses to his nose to peek out above them. "You passed me on to a Dr. Malucci, I believe, who then passed me on to your husband." She recognized the guy the minute she saw his eyes, remembered how she had purposely passed him on to Dave. She wasn't surprised that Dave had gotten rid of him, too.

"I'm sorry, I still don't remember," she said.

"Yes you do," he said, "I saw it in your face just a moment ago." He looked at her expectantly. What was she supposed to say to that?

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, "Otherwise, I have to go…"

"Of course. Operations to do and all. Can't let some organ go to waste. If you see a Dr. Romano, though, tell him Dr. Fell is here to see him."

"I'll tell him," she said, rushing away as quickly as possible. She wondered what sort of business Romano would have with this Dr. Fell. If he were a patient he wouldn't be waiting in the hallway. Romano couldn't possibly be thinking of _hiring_ him, could he?

***

That was in fact exactly what Romano was thinking. He was just on his wayto meet with Dr. Fell when Corday passed him by in the hall. Dr. Fell was waiting just a few feet behind her. He quickly got rid of her and rushed Dr. Fell into his office. He wanted to get this over with quick. He had no patience for interviews.

"I went over your credentials, Dr. Fell, and they all checked out," he said as he said down, getting straight to business without so much as a 'how are you.' Dr. Fell took a seat in front of him. "What made you want to work here again?"

"I was here just two weeks ago having stitches redone, and I heard there was an opening in the pshyc department. I had been hoping to find a job in a city. So many people."

"Yes, well, that's great," Romano said disinterestedly as he shuffled through the file on his desk, "I wouldn't normally hire someone so quickly, but I didn't find anything wrong with any of your references, and filling this space will get a lot of people off my back. For about a day, anyway, but that's not important."

"The other doctors here bother you?" Dr. Fell asked.

"Minor annoyances," Romano said, getting to his feet. It was obvious that he wanted Dr. Fell to get up also, and leave. He stayed seated.

"I can undestand why the other doctors think what they do about you," he said.

"Hey, I just rushed through your application in a _week_. I'd be damned grateful if I were you. And as long as work gets done around here, what they think about me isn't important." Dr. Fell finally got up and headed towards the door.

"That isn't true about that doctor in the hallway, though, is it? Too bad she's married."

"Yep, life's just one bummer after another, ain't it? My secretary will give you your scheduale and any other information you need. See you Thursday."

"Yes, see you Thursday," Dr. Fell said before walking out the door, one final sinister glance at Romano. Romano shivered. If he hadn't had such a need to fill that spot, he would have waited a while longer. Well, he could always wait until he found another applicant, and pull the job out from under Dr. Fell. He found himself wishing that Thursday was a bit further away.

***

Note: If you don't hate me for taking so long, please review. And if you do hate me, go ahead and let me know. Even if half the reviews end up being awful, I like to see high numbers. And the next chapter is almost done, so I promise it will be posted real soon. Really, I mean it. Real soon as in by the end of the week. 


End file.
